Show Me Tomorrow
by broken-is-beautiful
Summary: There is no tomorrow without you. HajixSaya
1. Prologue

**Show Me Tomorrow**

**Prologue**

**  
**_"Remember, Saya, whatever will be, will be."_

How could you say that to me? Did you think I didn't care? That I would accept what fate has brought to you? Why were you willing to accept it? Why?

Kai couldn't lead me to tomorrow. Nobody could. I was stuck in today, the day you died. Why couldn't you understand that? My tomorrow is with you, Haji, and only you.

"_I will always love you, Saya."_

And I will always love you.

_Always_.

--

I decided to switch things up a bit and use Haji instead of Hagi. I'll have the first chapter up soon )


	2. Chapter 1: Hear My Call

**Chapter 1: Hear My Call**

It was like a faint drum beating, resonating – in his ears. A pulse – no – a calling. It was time.

Succumbing to a deep thirty year slumber that was on the brink of its ending, the red Queen stirred within the safe confines of her cocoon. Her limp arms throbbed painfully, lifting them for the first time in three decades. As she bathed in the warmth of the soft white web, she tore through the delicate threads with what little strength she had. The struggle was over, her muscles already sore from the escape. She fell to the stones of the tomb, the cool, jagged surface against her nude body sending chills up her spine. Her raven black hair cascaded down and pooled around her bare figure.

The luminous light of the moon fell upon her like a spotlight from the opening of the tomb. The stimulating glow reflected off her maroon eyes as they adjusted to the light. Suddenly, the light went out. Mildly confused, she cocked her head to the side.

It was only until her eyes adjusted that she realized the moon was being blocked by something, a mere shadow in its presence. The tall figure was a handsome man with alluring slate eyes and long dark locks tousled by the midnight breeze.

Just then, an indescribable burning sensation grazed the inside of her throat. Thirst. Gazing up at the man, her eye color morphed into a brilliant hue of red. He noticed this and was quick to kneel down at her side.

His slender fingers unfastened the top buttons of his white shirt and tugged down the collar. He held her close, allowing her unclothed body to press against his. Feeling her hot breaths heat the flesh of his neck, he readied himself for the impact. Slowly and with a pinch, two sharp fangs imbedded themselves in his skin, diving into the warmth of his veins. Savoring the rusty taste of the liquid, she drank until satisfied, unaware of how little or how much she was ingesting.

She stopped.

A series of images paraded through her mind, in any particular order, she wasn't sure. Once the barrage of scenes ended it all made sense. They were memories – _her_ memories.

The man pulled away from her, buttoning up his shirt again. He gazed into the glazed, bloody red orbs, watching as their typical maroon colored over them.

"H…Ha…Haji…" she stammered in a hoarse voice, evidently unused for very long time. Her eyes widened, lit with surprise. "Haji!"

Her petite body tackled his to the ground of the tomb in a bear hug. As she lay on top of her Chevalier, he encircled her in his rigid arms and felt the tears that streamed down her cheeks trickle down his neck.

No words were exchanged beyond that point. They were simply enjoying each other's presence and being in each other's arms. That was enough for them.

They lay like that for quite some time, an hour or so past midnight. Haji realized she was now sleeping and their reunion was over. Standing up, he walked outside, careful not to wake her, and basked in the moonlight for a moment longer. His eyes remained on her angelic face. In an unconscious state, her lips moved leisurely, communicating something that caught his attention.

He focused on them as she mouthed the words, "I love you."

A soft smile was brought to his lips.

--

A/N: Sorry it's short, I'll be sure to write more soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Tomorrow's Beginning

**Chapter 2: Tomorrow's Beginning**

Saya's heavy lids flitted open ushering in a rush of morning light. She observed her surroundings – unfamiliar was the word that came to mind – but somehow, safe. At first glance, it appeared to be a hotel room, but analyzing more closely, it was an apartment. Whose? She did not know.

The Queen got a better look at herself and noticed a lavender nightgown was fit to her slender body, the thin material guiding itself along her curves. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to support her weight upon them. A few minutes had gone by with no prevail until she found it easier to use the wall as her legs and shuffle across. Cautious as to what may be outside the bedroom door, she poked her head out.

"Haji?" she called out hesitantly.

Concentrating on her feet, Saya took a few more unsteady steps and bumped into what felt like a wall. A deep scarlet blush crept onto her cheeks as she gazed up at the obstacle. Her Chevalier was looking down upon her, clothed in a mere towel around his waist. The beads of water running down his smooth chest indicated he was just stepping out of the shower.

Mortified, she took one faltering step backwards and nearly toppled over. Like a reflex, he reached out and pulled her close to his chest. She could only stare at him and think of how much she missed his presence. Regardless of his dripping wet body, she embraced him tightly, pressing her cheek against the chiseled surface.

"Saya, are you alright?" he checked, his voice carrying a concerned yet sensitive tone.

She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stand there and nod. He smiled indistinctly, stroking his fingers through her long hair.

"I will get you something to eat in a moment," he informed her, stepping into the bedroom she just stumbled out of and closing the door behind himself.

Saya assumed he was dressing and took a seat at a table in a kitchen-like corner of the living room. He emerged from the room only a minute or two later, dressed in his typical formal wear, though slightly tweaked since their past encounter. He wore a white, long sleeved button-up that tucked into black trousers and pair of polished black shoes.

She followed him with admiring eyes as he walked over to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast for her. He started by rolling up his sleeves and taking out the necessary appliances. Within a matter of minutes, her food was set out in front of her on a plate. Saya gave her Chevalier a meek grin and tentatively tested his cooking.

"This is amazing," she complimented and she meant it.

Haji returned the smile and took a seat across from her at the table.

Adoring the rare expression, she inquired in between bites, "Haji, how could you afford this place?"

"I play my cello at a local music store and the owner pays me for doing so," he answered. "I would have taken you to Omoro last night, but I feared that I may wake Kai and the girls."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "How is everyone doing?"

He responded, "They are doing well. Would you like to see them today?"

She took a moment to contemplate and consider her choices then decided, "Actually… I was thinking about spending the day with you. Is that okay?"

"Certainly, Saya," he sincerely agreed. "Where do you wish to go?"

Pushing an empty plate aside, the Queen presumed, "I'm not sure really. Everything has probably changed so much over thirty years."

"I will take you somewhere," he told her, rinsing the plate in the sink.

"O-Okay," she uncertainly accepted, laughing nervously at her poor condition. "I should probably clean up a bit."

Haji excused, "I apologize, I don't have much of your clothes here with me, so I had to buy some for you. I hope my taste isn't too outdated."

Saya followed him into the bedroom to see _how_ outdated his taste in fashion really was. As the wardrobe doors flew open, she gawked at the clothing hanging inside. Pinks, reds, and purples, were all she saw, from shirts to dresses to skirts, all of which she would love to wear.

"Are you kidding? I absolutely wouldn't mind wearing any of this," she commented out of honesty and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you."

"The bathroom is the next room over," he informed her, stepping out of the room for the sake of her privacy.

Saya could have sworn Haji was blushing though she felt equally embarrassed herself. She wasn't quite sure how comfortable she was with her Chevalier picking out her undergarments for her. However, she managed to brush the thought aside and take care of her morning preparations before going on a brief field trip with Haji or rather, a _date_.

--

Thank you for all of the reviews and such! )


	4. Chapter 3: The Tides of Sunrise

**Chapter 3: The Tides of Sunrise**

The Chevalier, cradling his Queen bridal style in his arms, soared through the air from rooftop to rooftop. It was halfway to their destination that she realized where he was taking her.

His customary cello case was still strapped securely to a shoulder. Her long hair was tied in his signature blue ribbon – which once again reminded him of how much of a coward he was for not giving her the rose it was tied to.

Saya was greeted by the soothing breeze of the ocean, the rusty scent of salt, and the radiant face of the morning sun. Haji came to a halt at the head of the steps that led down to the empty shore. Carefully, he set down a grinning Saya on the bottom step. He himself joined her, unlatching the lock of his case and setting up his prized instrument.

Without a moment too soon, the calming sound of his cello resonated throughout Okinawa. The melody was soft, uplifting, and very much familiar to Saya. She kicked off her sandals and allowed her feet to sink into the cool sand as she took a seat beside Haji. She watched as his fingers ran feverishly down the neck of his instrument and how flawlessly his bow moved across the strings.

Enjoying the moment to the fullest, she propped her head gently against his shoulder, careful not to interrupt his playing. Though his eyes were closed only seconds ago, she felt his tender gaze upon her if not for a second, for a few minutes.

Eventually, the song ended, the last note echoing and intertwining itself with the crash of the waves. Saya lifted her head to glance up at him – but then she noticed something that she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Haji, your arm… it grew back," she acknowledged, running her fingertips down his left arm.

"It took quite a while," he responded, tightening the bandages on his right hand.

She mused aloud, "I can't imagine how difficult it was for you to escape from there."

An awkward silence followed. She assumed he didn't want to talk about it.

Saya blushed. "Um… do you want to walk on the beach with me?"

"If that is what you wish," he agreed.

She frowned. "I don't want you to do something because I want to."

"But I do, Saya."

She giggled, "Well then, just say 'yes'!"

"I apologize," he spoke in a sorry tone.

"Haji, you don't have to be sorry," she laughed and sighed. "Come on."

Saya took his human hand in hers and strolled alongside the ocean. She smiled timidly up at him and gave his hand a little encouraging squeeze. He was astonished by her actions, but decided not to make his surprise evident. Unfortunately for him, she noticed how stiff his hand had become.

"Is something wrong, Haji?" she checked. Embarrassedly, she pulled her hand away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all," he assured her, entwining his fingers with hers once again.

The hold was more intimate than before, both their hands, relaxed. He continued to walk, but stopped again, when he realized she remained still.

"Saya?"

"Haji… why… why do we keep acting like we don't…" she stammered perplexedly.

He inquired, "We don't what, Saya?"

"Hey Saya!" they both heard a voice shout out.

They turned to see an older Kai and two teenage girls running towards them.

"Never mind," she spoke under her breath. She ran to her adoptive brother with a cheery grin. "Kai!"

To two siblings collided in a warm, long overdue hug. Saya pulled away to inspect time's damage on him. His hair was a graying maroon, and wrinkles were creased within his face though he was still quite handsome for a forty-seven-year-old. Manifestly, he didn't let his habit of exercise go and was still fit and energetic.

"You look great!" she commented.

"You're just saying that," he countered bashfully.

She shook her head. "No, really!"

"Gee, thanks," he chortled. "These are my girls – your nieces."

The twins looked to be triplets alongside her. They were fully grown – at least for Chiropteran Queens. They could pass for the age of fifteen or sixteen, much like Saya herself.

The blue eyed one stepped forward and introduced herself, "I'm Aoi."

The red eyed one did the same and greeted, "I'm Akane."

"Blue and red. Very clever, Kai," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly creative at seventeen," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Who's that?" Akane and Aoi asked curiously in unison.

Kai peered over his sister's shoulder and recognized, "That's Haji, your aunt's chevalier. And no. You can't have one."

"Come on, Dad! Please?" Aoi begged.

He gave her a firm, "No."

Saya rolled her eyes at her brother's ignorance and reminded him, "Chevaliers aren't pets, Kai."

"I know, but these two will sure as hell treat them like one," he warned her. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"Yes!" all three girls exclaimed excitedly.

--

Don't bash Kai. The interruption was innocent. Really. XD


	5. Chapter 4: The Silence Is Painful

**Chapter 4: The Silence Is Painful**

Kai was eager to fill in his adoptive sister on what she missed. He was describing his life of the past thirty years in a nutshell. Omoro was still open just as he had planned to do as a teenager. However, he was not married, for a reason he would not explain to her. Aoi and Akane were raised properly to Saya's relief and any indication of sibling rivalry or the past repeating itself was not present.

Even through all the enlightenment and such, she managed to get her hair cut the same length before the last time Kai had cut it. Her new hair length distinguished her from Akane, whose hair was a few inches below her shoulders.

Not a single word was exchanged between the Queen and her Chevalier throughout the remainder of the day. Saya would avoid any eye contact with him and was successful when keeping herself busy at all times.

Her brother was just finishing another story when he brought up her other friends.

"David, Julia, and their son, Joshua, promised to come see you sometime next week. They're on vacation with Lewis and his fiancée," Kai informed her, leading her up the stairs to her old room. "Mao and Okamura are covering a story and should be back around the same time. Joel, on the other hand, may stop by later this week."

"Oh, great! I can't wait to see everyone!" Saya commented with a smile.

"Saya!" a childish voice yelled enthusiastically.

The Queen about-faced and was tackled by an infant sized, cloaked figure with violet hair. She was nearly knocked off the stairs.

"Hey Lulu," she giggled, returning the embrace. "I haven't seen you all day. Where've you been?"

"I've been outside the entire time. I'm not used to staying inside all day and night," the remaining Schiff member admitted. "Hey… it looks like the twins are torturing Haji."

"Told ya," Kai laughed directly to Saya.

The two teenage girls were interrogating the stoic Chevalier sitting on the chair in their shared room. He seemed to be begging for help from their foster father, though he didn't actually voice his plead.

"Alright, alright, you two. Leave the poor guy alone and get to bed," Kai ordered, helping him out of the room, ushering Lulu into it, and shutting the door behind himself. "Sorry, Haji. They're just... interested with the whole concept of having Chevaliers."

"I don't mind answering their questions," he assured the middle aged man. "I should be leaving now."

Finally, Saya found the voice to speak. "Wait, Haji! Can't you stay here?"

"Saya, I don't exactly have another room for him. I have Dad's, the girls have my and Riku's old room, and you have yours," Kai explained.

"He can stay in mine," she blurted out. She blushed immediately after. "I mean, if you don't mind, Kai."

"I guess… it's okay with me," he awkwardly accepted and headed towards his room. "Good night you crazy kids."

"'Night, Kai," his sister called out after him.

Entering her old room, she shut the door behind herself and her Chevalier. Silence still dwelled in the atmosphere, regardless of them being the only two people in the room. She dressed into her nightgown right in front of him, not bothering to change in the bathroom. Nevertheless, he glanced away, being the gentlemen he was.

He broke the stillness. "Please, tell me, what were you saying before?"

Sitting on the ledge of her bed, she assured him, "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."

"Saya, please," he begged.

As he sat at her side, he gently cupped her angelic face in between his hands. For the first time since the morning, she glimpsed back into his eyes. She couldn't help, but answer.

"We keep acting like we don't…" Her words trailed off again.

"Don't?" Haji repeated, leaning closer towards her.

"Love…" she whispered against his lips.

Her explanation was cut short by his lips moving fervently against hers. It was a kiss less innocent than their first, more intimate than their second, and certainly more passionate than their last. Tongues dancing in each other's mouths, Saya pulled him over herself, backwards onto the bed.

He murmured softly into her ear, "I love you."

She shuddered at the heat of his breath against her ear. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and gently bit it, his nose skimming her cheek. His smooth lips glided along her jaw line and met hers once again. Her cheeks scorching hot, Saya moaned into their kiss and entangled her fingers in his wavy dark locks.

The morning had arrived.

Saya was still very much asleep in Haji's arms, her forehead resting against his bare chest and his chin resting atop her head. The covers clung to their nude bodies as he held her close in a warm embrace.

"Aunt Saya!"

Her maroon eyes snapped open.

She and Haji exchanged startled expressions, clearly not intending to be caught in bed together.

"Aunt Saya! Are you awake?" a voice recognized as Aoi's yelled out.

The Queen was at a loss. If she responded "no", it was obvious she was awake. If she simply did not answer, Aoi would open her unlocked door to check. It was decided she would improvise.

"Yes Aoi, I'm just getting dressed! I'll be out in a second!" she called back, somewhat flustered. She whispered to her Chevalier, "Haji, help me."

He nodded, gathering her clothes and his own then helping her into them.

"Dressing? Isn't Haji in there?" the teen asked confusedly.

She shared a troubled look with him. "Uh… no?"

He took that as his cue to escape through the window with his clothes somehow neatly worn on his body. She kissed him goodbye and shut the window.

Her niece interrogated, "Really? Where is he then?"

"He went back to his apartment to… change his clothes?" she stammered – the to some extent truth.

"Oh, okay."

Saya nearly dropped to her knees with relief. She was afraid the questions would never stop. Hastily, she made her bed and ran the comb through her short hair. Satisfied with her cover, she opened the bedroom door

"Dad said breakfast is ready," the adolescent informed her with a sweet smile.

"Oh, thank you for telling me," Saya sighed wearily. "I think I'll take a shower first though."  
"Really? Okay…" Aoi replied, stunned that her aunt would refuse food after all the stories Kai ranted about.

She left the elder queen to ardently join the rest of her family for breakfast.

--

I hope this is still T XD

Thanks for all of the reviews!


	6. Chapter 5: Time Is Eternal

**Chapter 5: Time Is Eternal**

Quickly, Saya receded into her room and flung open her window, poking her head out to search for her recently abandoned Chevalier.

"Haji? Where'd you go?" she sighed to herself.

She left her post at the window to take her shower and prepare herself for the day ahead. When she returned, wrapped in a towel to conceal her body below the collarbone, she rummaged through her empty drawers, looking for clothes. A gust of wind slightly tousled her hair and she soon found herself locked in someone's embrace.

Haji pressed his lips against hers, certainly not pleased with the morning interruption. Amused, Saya smiled into the kiss, more than happy to make up for his loss. Tightly, she held the towel together, hoping the open door would shut if she focused on it hard enough.

"Aunt Saya?" This voice was recognized as Akane's, echoing down the hall.

Haji heard a low growl escape her lips, and backed away a step. The somewhat short red eyed twin was soon at the doorway.

"Akane, it's not what it looks like!" Saya blurted out.

Perplexedly, she grumbled, "Uh… what?"

The elder Queen frantically scanned the room to notice Haji's absence. Her face heated up, yet she managed to relax.

"Er… never mind. Do you know where my clothes are?" she asked.

Akane nodded, kneeling down beside the bed and pulling out boxes from underneath. Saya thanked her and sealed her bedroom door shut, her aggravation, settling, fully aware that her niece's disruption was innocent.

Her loyal Chevalier returned to her side, grimacing ever so slightly. She exchanged an apologetic glance with him and dressed.

"I can't stand the lack of privacy," she muttered. "I didn't even spend the whole day with you yesterday. Only for an hour or so."

"Saya, I'm sure your nieces are merely attempting to become closer," he ensured in his velvety voice, resting a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I know that… but I just want to be alone with you. Is that too much to ask?" she complained.

He reminded her, "We have an eternity."

"I know that too," she sighed.

Haji sighed as well, struggling to make her the least bit happy.

"Perhaps, you would like to move in with me?" he suggested.

Saya's maroon eyes lit up. The idea seemed to thrill her. A grin stretched across her pink budded lips and he couldn't help, but smile back. He took that as her agreeing to the idea.

Her stomach growled.

Stifling a chuckle, he walked with her to the stairs and disappeared, only to reappear minutes later at Omoro's entrance with a fresh set of clothes on his body.

"Morning Haji," Kai greeted, flipping a pancake in a skillet over a sizzling grill.

He greeted the middle aged man back and took a seat next to Saya on a stool, resting a hand on her thigh. The twins were already out and about enjoying the summer while it lasted.

Saya set her fork down and contemplated for a moment in silence. Her adoptive brother faced his stove still, backside to her.

"Uh… Kai?" she began hesitantly.

"Yup? What's up?" he responded, flipping the pancake once again.

She stammered, "I was thinking and… maybe it would be better if… I moved into Haji's apartment?"

Kai turned to her, seeing a nervous smile on her lips. He completed the 360 degree turn and was back at his stove again, shrugging.

"It's not a big deal. If you want to, you can," he agreed.

Saya checked, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Hey little sis, I can understand if you want to be alone with Haji. As I was saying, no big deal. Just be sure to visit, 'kay?"

"Deal." She beamed at him and then Haji.

"Now," he spoke in his husky voice. "Do you two mind helping a poor old guy open up this place?"

"Sure thing," his sister agreed, sliding off the stool.

She and Haji were quick to take down the chairs and tuck them under their respective tables. They set the condiments on top of each and readied pots and pans for Kai to use for the morning rush. The final adjustment was the flipping of the sign from closed to open. Saya gave her brother the thumbs up and sprinted out of Omoro with her Chevalier being hauled behind her.

"Lova ya!" she sang out just before the door closed.

The whole day, the Queen paraded around town with her Chevalier, himself gaining flirtatious to suggestive glances from other women and herself, whistles and cheering from boys. However, they paid no heed to the others surrounding them and focused on living a normal life. The biggest part of her mini trip was to get a better idea of how much Okinawa had changed.

Nightfall eventually cloaked the warming daylight with darkness and coolness. Saya wanted to make this night "special" as she had phrased it earlier for Haji, though she did not explain why or how. He had no choice but to agree with whatever she was planning.

She led him on foot towards the shore. A blanket was draped over her shoulder, heavy for this time of year, but the night was indeed cold.

The moon stunned them both with its admirable appearance. The pair stood still for a minute to gaze at its beauty, unaware of how it just seemed to paralyze them. How it seemed to keep the rhythm of the waves, calm, at peace.

Saya broke free of the crescent shape's trance and found Haji had too long before her. She continued to skip down the steps and across the cool sand, pulling him behind her.

His slate eyes examined the blanket and the tide, flickering back and forth. Now, he understood what she was doing. She lay down in the sand and he sat beside her figure, tucking the blanket around her.

"Won't you lie with me, Haji?" she asked with a somewhat pouted bottom lip.

"If you want," he softly spoke.

Her lip uncurled and she pulled the cover over him, knowing well he didn't really need it. Saya nuzzled against his chest, seeking warmth from her devoted Chevalier as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you cold?" he whispered into her hair.

She mumbled into his chest, "A little bit."

Haji held her closer, leaving no space to breathe between one another. Her body stopped shivering, her legs coiling up, grazing the soft sand.

"I love you…" she spoke in a gentle tone, her breathing evening out into a serene pattern.

He murmured tenderly, "I love you too."

They lay there for the night, their only audience, the breathtaking moon.

--

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was more focused on finishing my story rather than fanfictions.


	7. Chapter 6: Our Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 6: Our Dirty Little Secret**

The first week of Saya's awakening flew by astoundingly fast. Every few days she would drink from a blood packet rather than drinking Haji's blood. That was, until Julia returned from her trip. She and Haji were typically in the apartment, their most popular activity, that not to be seen in public.

This morning was just another morning the Queen could cherish without any interruptions, resting underneath the covers with her Chevalier. She stirred in her sleep and finally awoke.

Half-conscious, she moaned softly, "That felt so good, Haji..."

Haji loved the amount of pleasure her voice carried and simply smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Otanashi? Are you there?" a voice, recognized as Mao's shouted out from the hall.

Saya lifted her head and slammed it into the headboard of the bed, groaning, "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

The cellist motioned for her to rest. He slipped into his boxers under the privacy of the covers and started on a hunt for the rest of his clothes. Within a minute, he was at the door, answering it.

A woman appearing around Kai's age, with graying brown hair and hazel eyes stood in front of him.

"Morning Haji! Kai told me Saya was staying here. Right?" Mao interrogated.

"Saya is asleep at the moment," he smoothly responded.

"It's alright Haji, just let her come in," the red Queen forfeited as she approached the two, fully clothed.

"But, Saya–" he rejected.

She put a hand to his cheek and whispered, "Later, I promise."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mao asked.

She blushed and quickly denied, "Nothing at all."

"Anyway, I've been here for two days and I haven't seen you! Why is that, Otanashi?"

"I've been busy, that's all." She had to restrain her hand from slapping her forehead after realizing how ridiculous that comment sounded.

"Oh, I see," Mao spoke with a suspicious tone. An evil grin marked her face while she observed the couple. "Well, sorry for interrupting. Come by Omoro when you finish doing… whatever, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," Saya stammered uncomfortably.

The woman left shutting the door behind her.

"Oww."

"What is wrong, Saya?" Haji inquired, concerned yet startled by her sudden reaction.

"My head hurts."

Even though unwilling, the two arrived at Omoro that morning shortly after Mao left.

Kai was at the counter when they entered. "Hey Sa – whoa, why is there a bruise on your forehead?"

Before Saya could respond, Mao interrupted, "Hey Otanashi! Glad you came!"

The twins descended the stairs in their pajamas, rubbing the weariness from their eyes with their fists. Lulu followed them down the steps, energetic as always.

"The whole crew is gathering here today. They cut their vacation short to come see you," her adoptive brother announced.

"That's great!" Saya exclaimed excitedly. Regardless of being upset about the morning, she could not deny wanting to see all of her friends.

Around a half hour later, Julia, her son Joshua, Lewis, and his fiancée all arrived at Omoro with tans and summer clothes. Joel made his appearance an hour after with David wheeling him through the front door. The day was long and somewhat confusing for Saya. There were too many stories on top of what Kai already told her to keep track of.

It was nighttime when the entire team was gathered downstairs, some still eating, and others finished. Saya tugged on Haji's sleeve.

"Follow me," she planned in a hushed tone.

As ordered, the Chevalier bewilderedly followed his Queen up the stairs with the others left unaware of their whereabouts. She continued to pad down the hallway. Abruptly, she opened the closet door, shoved him inside, and closed it behind herself.

Alarmed, Haji began to shout, "Say– "

She put a finger to his lips and stated, "I'm fulfilling my promise."

Passionately, she crashed her lips into his. His body was forced back into the coats and he slid down the wall, landing on a pile of shoes and not breaking their kiss. She crawled on top of him while positioning herself in his lap.

He moaned feeling her hot tongue against his. His bandaged hand wandered up her thigh, the other, up her shirt from the back.

"Saya? Haji? Where are you guys?" several of their friends called out.

Resting her bruised forehead against Haji's, Saya sighed irritably and let out a low hiss. An awkward moment was bound to occur if they were to just walk out of a closet together.

"Now what?" she muttered to him.

"They will have to assume we left," Haji presumed, still quite preoccupied and biting her bare shoulder gently.

"Well now we look impolite," she remarked bitterly. "Do you think we could find some other way out? You know… like lying? Air vents? Something?"

"Perhaps," he surmised.

The two spoke amongst themselves, plotting a plan for their escape. Within a matter of minutes, Saya poked her head out of the closet door while Haji hid in the shadows of the closet… and behind a few coats.

Kai strode by the closet and saw Saya's head. "What… are you doing?"

"I was looking for some of my old coats. Autumn is coming closer and the climate's dropping," she sheepishly lied.

"Oh, find any?" he asked.

"Yup!" she said triumphantly. Haji quickly handed her the first coat that looked appropriate to belong to a girl. "See?"

"That's my coat."

"Er… yeah of course it is! The closet's just a little _dark_. Let's go back downstairs, okay?" she suggested, pelting Haji in the face with the feminine coat.

"Alright," he agreed. He wrapped an arm across her shoulder as they began to walk. "Say, where's Haji anyway?"

"In the... bathroom?"

"Since when did he go to the bathroom?"

"No wonder you can't find a wife. Don't take note of people's bathroom patterns," Saya scolded jokingly.

That was the Chevalier's cue to make a trip to the bathroom, flush the toilet, and join the others downstairs again. Few acknowledged his return, Saya being one of the few. Impatient, she said her goodbyes to everyone, grabbed him by the arm, and made her way home.

--

I had a little bit of fun with this chapter XD

Some of you have been asking if this will eventually have a plot to be followed and the answer is no. I will probably be making another story with a plot I have in mind right now.


	8. Chapter 7: School – What a Drag

**Chapter 7: School – What a Drag**

The summer did come to an ending after all the excitement and fun to Saya's disappointment. She did not want to be recognized as a girl who relied on her boyfriend to pay her expenses. However, she could not get a decent job without finishing high school first. She was certain all of the staff members at her school were replaced and wouldn't recognize her. Perhaps, they would recognize her as she resembles Aoi and Akane, but for any other reason, presumably not.

Easily, Saya enrolled using Kai's last name so her relation with Aoi and Akane was somewhat visible. Unfortunately, she could only pass for sixteen or so and had to start with her sophomore year.

Haji walked hand in hand with her along the sidewalk to the music shop with his signature cello case slung over a shoulder. For the first day of school, Saya sported her school uniform, the same as it was thirty years ago. The shop was not too far away from the high school, to their relief.

"I'll see you later," she told him, stretching to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Have a good day," he called out after her as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

She waved goodbye and disappeared into the distance.

--

"Oh, you must be the new girl. Saya Miyagusku, right?" a girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes asked, beginning to walk alongside her.

"Mmhmm, right," Saya timidly spoke.

"I'm Miki. I moved here a year ago from Italy and a few years before that we were living here," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Miki."

She pointed out, "Wow, you really know your way around here."

"Uh, yeah, I'm good with directions," the Queen quickly lied to dodge further interrogation.

Saya, along with a new friend, shared the same first class in the day, Math. Their schedule did happen to intertwine later in the day as well frequently. She was glad that she had someone to talk openly with unlike the other girls whom she was not able to talk freely amongst quite yet. While switching from class to lunch outside, she caught sight of a familiar figure from the corners of her eyes.

Standing at the gate was her beloved Chevalier, patiently waiting for her. All of these girls were crowded around him asking about the person he was waiting for and if he was their boyfriend. He ignored all questions and continued to wait with his cello secured to his back.

"Look at that hottie," one girl gushed flirtatiously.

Miki added, "What would a handsome guy like him be doing here?"

"I think he's waiting for me," Saya assumed, stepping closer to the crowd of fan girls.

"What?!" all of her new friends shouted in unison.

"Er… what?"

"Seriously? How old is he?" another girl questioned.

"Uh…" She looked at Haji to make a rough estimate of what age he looked to be. "Twenty-three?"

The all exclaimed in disbelief, "You're dating a twenty-three-year-old?!"

Ignoring anymore confrontation, Saya finally approached the crowd and pushed through it to reach her lover. He pulled her through the last row and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Haji, what are you doing here? I don't get out now," she spoke confusedly.

"I'm aware of that," he acknowledged with a sincere tone. "May I take you out to lunch?"

She blushed, slightly uncomfortable with him asking her out in front of half of the girls in school. "S-Sure."

Content, he kindly smiled down at her and took her hand in his. Once they cleared a block from the school, Saya was able to relax. She wearily propped her head up against his arm.

"I had no intention of embarrassing you. Please forgive me," he apologized.

"Embarrassed? If anything, you should be embarrassed of hanging around me."

Haji turned to her with wide eyes for only a moment before his lids lowered themselves and reverted back into their default position. "Never Saya. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know…" she sighed. "I don't remember school being this tiring."

"Would you like to go home?"

"Haji! You're supposed to encourage me to go, not encourage me to ditch!" she scolded.

Courteously, he responded, "I apologize, you're right."

After eating a serving suited for two people at a nearby café, Haji led her back to school and didn't leave her before a brief goodbye kiss.

The remainder of the day consisted of mainly questions and more questions from the fascinated girls of her high school. Just before last period came around, she was called down to the guidance office. _Did they figure out who I am?_ Saya nervously mused.

A woman, dressed professionally from head to toe, sat behind her desk and offered the Queen a chair. Silence. The stillness lingered for several moments.

"Saya, do you know why you're here?" the woman began.

"Er… no?" she responded with all honestly.

"I'm sure there's something you would like to share with me. There's nothing troubling you at all?" she pressed further. The interrogation was causing Saya to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why? Do you think there is?"

She offered, "How about we discuss you and your life. You're new here so I wouldn't mind hearing a few things about you."

"Uh… where do I start?"

"How about… your boyfriend? He came to school today, didn't he? Tell me about him," the counselor suspiciously questioned.

"Okay… uh, what do you want to know?"

"Anything is fine. Where did you meet? What does he do for a living? What is he like?"

"My father introduced him to me," Saya answered, the truth to some extent. She stammered on, "He… plays the cello at the local music store and… he's a very sincere… protective… man."

"Is he? Saya, I find it hard to believe that a twenty-three-year-old would choose to date a sixteen-year-old or that your father would introduce him to you. Don't be afraid to tell me if something's wrong."

"Wait… what?"

"Is he abusing you? Threatening you? Nothing will happen to you, I promise. It'll be between just you and me until we can take the appropriate actions," she assured the student.

"No! Of course not!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes! He's not like that at all!"

"Alright, if you say so," the woman sighed. "But Saya, if you do ever need help, I'll be here to listen."

"Thanks for the offer," Saya grumbled with a seemingly irremovable grimace upon her face as she stepped out of the office.

She mentally fumed,_ the nerve of that woman! Thinking Haji was some lowlife jerk. I'll have her know that– _Her maroon eyes widened. _I'm late for class!_

--

Sorry! I'm so late with these updates. I've been focusing on school, drawing, and my story so I did not find the time for fanfictions. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it's not up to par with the previous ones.


End file.
